


5 Times

by aubzylynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Steve Rogers, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubzylynn/pseuds/aubzylynn
Summary: 5 times that Steve is hypnotized by your voice.





	5 Times

The first time Steve is hypnotized by your voice is when he finds you laughing with Scott’s daughter, Cassie. The music of your giggles was a luxury he wasn’t used to. So soft, so beautiful, so full of a joy he hasn’t felt in years. Bucky notices the way his best friend’s attention is suddenly captured by you and tells him to go introduce himself. Steve cracks a smile and dismisses the thought immediately with a slow pull from his beer.

He can’t help but spare glances your way while the party plays around him. You’re perfectly content sitting with the little girl, telling her stories and laughing at hers in turn. Tony wanders over to you, and Steve watches as your face falls into an easy smile. He wishes he could hear the undoubtedly sweet way you greet him. There’s just something about you, he knows that everything you do has an undercurrent of grace.

Tony gestures over to where Steve, Bucky, and Sam are sitting and your eyes trail to him. His heart stutters as your eyes meet his and a small smile graces your lips. You turn back to Tony, taking his proffered hand and rising to your feet.

Steve turns suddenly, hoping to look like he’d been in Bucky and Sam’s conversation and not watching you from the corner of his eye– y’know, the perfect embodiment of nonchalance – only to find that his friends had left and he hadn’t realized it. He scanned the room, slightly panicked, until he found Bucky over by the bar with a smug smile firmly in place as his eyes flickered between Steve and the woman that had captured his friend’s attention.

That jerk, he set this little meeting up! And Steve was sure that he was none too subtle about it. Tony would surely have a field day knowing he’d been mesmerized by you. But Steve couldn’t dwell on it for too long. You’re laughing at something Tony says as you both come to a full stop before him.

“Cap, have you met this beauty? She’s my assistant, I could have sworn you’d been introduced before–”

You laugh, pushing your shoulder into Tony’s side. “I’m Bruce’s assistant. He’s not gonna be happy if you keep trying to steal me away.”

“Jolly Green knows I like to push his buttons.”

You shake your head good naturedly at Tony before extending your hand and telling Steve your name. He repeated it, tasting it in his mouth as he smiled at you and shakes your hand.

You duck your head, suddenly struck shy by the unintentional intensity of his gaze. Your voice was rendered soft and sweet, feeling suddenly coy. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Captain Rogers–”

“Call me Steve. Please.” His lips quirked up as your neck grew hot. Your name is called behind you. Turning, you find Cassie frantically waving you over. As you turn back to the boys in front of you, you duck your head again in apology. “Excuse me, gentlemen, there’s an urgent matter that requires my attention.”

Steve can feel his heart swelling as he watches you suppress your smile and skip across the room to Cassie.

“Y’know, she’s just as smitten with you, gramps. I’ve only heard that voice when she met Wilson a few weeks back.”

Steve shakes his head, trying so hard to focus on Tony’s words. “What d’you mean?”

“That almost sickeningly sweet tone she was using? Her voice does that when she’s around people she admires.”

Steve scoffs, watching you laugh and pick up Cassie. “Admires?”

“Is it so crazy to believe?” Tony asks, watching Steve as he watches you. “She could be really good for you.”

The second time, Steve’s walking through the compound. He’s just finished up his training with Wanda, decidedly making his way to the kitchen for a bottle of water before heading to his room to shower. He heard cabinets closing, ceramic cups clinking together, and a soft melody wafting through the air. When he enters, he finds you by the stove mixing tea bags into a pot of simmering water. You’re lost in your own head as you hum and dance around in the space.

You tossed your hair over your shoulder as you started to sway to the song, humming and singing under your breath. It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, only second to your laugh.

He could stand here and listen to your quiet melodies for hours, but Steve also doesn’t want to look like some creep just standing here and watching you make tea. You’ve had a few encounters, a few more conversations, but Steve wouldn’t say this was a friendship. Not just yet.

Your favorite crooning song comes on, you can feel the smile light up your face. You feel brave and sing just a little louder. Not by much though, because this tower is full of people and you have an irrational fear of people hearing you sing. An instrumental reprieve has you swaying again as you remove the tea from the pot and get the cups ready.

“Hey, you.”

Your heart skips in your chest as a smile takes over your face. You turn to face Steve, who’s smiling politely and ducking into the fridge for a water bottle. “Hiya, Steve.”

“How’s your day going?”

“Mmh, ya know, listening to my favorite calming songs and making tea for myself and Bruce is really awfully stressful.” you grin through your sarcasm, giggling a bit at the end. Steve smiles as he watches you pour the tea gracefully into the cups. “Oh, I’m glad I found you, though. Bruce was saying that he needed you to come by the lab for a bit. You know, just–whenever you have time.”

“Yeah, of course. Let me get cleaned up and I’ll be up there soon.”

“Okay.”

He grins at you as he leaves, and you can’t help but smile at him while feeling your heart inflate at the thought of seeing him again.

The third time, Steve’s in the middle of a mission debrief. He’s mid sentence when he hears your laugh echoing from the next room over. He knows it’s you. There’s no one else that has a laugh that makes his heart sing like this.

He shakes it off, hoping no one noticed his momentary pause and continued to give his report until he takes his seat.

After that, he can’t focus. His attention is captured by your muffled voice. He’s wondering who you’re speaking to, what you’re doing on this floor. Would it be inappropriate to ask you on a date? You had known each other for quite some time now… How would Dr. Banner feel about Steve dating his assistant? Should he ask his permission first? No, that’s silly you’re not his daughter or anything. Maybe he’ll just ask him about it? See what he thinks?

Steve has to resist finding you after they’re dismissed. He would probably just end up asking you on a date by blurting it out, and that’s not how he wanted to do this. You deserved more finesse.

The fourth time, Steve is accompanying you to an awards banquet in Dr. Banner’s honor. Bruce was still missing in action, so you accepted the award on his behalf. The way you spoke with such love and adoration for the man that most of the world feared sent Steve tumbling head over heels for you. As you spoke about the work that you helped Bruce with, you were filled with passion and confidence, and Steve couldn’t get enough of it.

Sure, over the past few months that you two had been dating exclusively, he’d seen some of this. But, for you to bear your soul to the whole conference, to have such power and conviction in your voice; something rose up in Steve and he knew he wanted to marry you. Right now. This second.

The thought both thrilled and terrified him, but he knew he needed to pump the breaks. You hadn’t discussed marriage…or a family for that matter. You weren’t even his girlfriend, officially, yet. Steve decides at the end of the night that he’s going to ask you to be his girl and that you’ll take it a step at a time after that.

Once you got back to the table, Steve rose out of his seat respectfully and pulled your chair out for you. That little bit of old time charm always made you blush. When he sat back down, you grabbed your phone off the table and swiped open the camera app, telling him to scoot closer. You situated the award between you both and took several pictures: from the sweet ones you’d keep for yourself to the goofy one you planned on sending to Bruce.

Opening your chat thread, you deflate a little seeing he hasn’t responded. You’d sent him multiple texts over the time he’s been gone. You added your picture to the line of texts, including: Miss you, boss! Hope your vacay is worth it. I’ll keep this safe for you. <3

Steve watches your face as you hit send, pulling you into a half hug and kissing your temple. “I just don’t want him to think I’ve forgotten him.” You explain, knowing he’d seen the thread of unresponded messages.

Steve pulled you in for another kiss in your hair. The capacity in which you loved people around you made his chest puff with pride. “I know, sweetheart. I know.”

The fifth time, Steve needed to hear your voice. He needed it like a drug. He’d been dragged back into the fight and it’s been weeks since he’s seen you. He calls you as soon as he collapses on the quinjet, needing you to calm him down.

The phone rings and rings, each seeming longer than the last until your sleepy voice comes through. “Steve?”

His shoulders relax, slumping with relief. If he could wrap himself in the sleepy way you said his name, he would die a happy man. He sits with it, soaks it in for a moment, forgetting you’re actually on the phone.

“Stevie?” Your voice rises a little in panic. “Are you okay?”

He realizes he hasn’t said anything and smiles apologetically even though you can’t see it. “Sorry, sweetheart. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” You tease, some of the roughness ebbing out of your voice. “Use your Life Alert if you need it, okay? I can’t fly halfway across the world just to help you get up.”

He laughs quietly, not wanting to disturb his teammates. “God, I miss you,” He blurts out. He hears your smile when you tell him you miss him too and it makes his heart flutter. “We’re on our way home.”

“Good. I’m in desperate need of a hug from my boyfriend. He’s been gone way too long. Oh, while I’ve got you on the phone, I need your opinion on something.” You’re suddenly more alert as you speak, but Steve is lost in the all-consuming way his heart swells when you talk. He’s distracted by the smile on his face and the way he feels lighter than air. How long has he been in love with you? Why is he only now realizing that he hasn’t said it to you yet? Did you know?

He gathers his courage, feeling like he has to tell you right now. He’s running on just a few hours of sleep, and this might not be the best decision, but damn it, it feels important. “Hey, sweetheart?” he calls, waiting for your full attention.

“Yes, dear?”

His lip quirks up in a boyish smile as he takes a deep breath, willing his nerves away. “I love you.”

Your end of the phone is silent for a moment and it sends Steve into a panic. Was it too soon? It was probably too soon. He just needed you to know. He didn’t expect for you to say it back–

He hears a quiet, disbelieving laugh on your end, and he can practically see the smile you’re wearing as you say, “I love you, too, Steve.”

That was absolutely hypnotising. Before he realizes it, the words are tumbling from his mouth, “Say it again? Please?”

“I love you, Steve.”

God, he could live in this bliss forever.


End file.
